First Love
by Spomincica
Summary: You never forget your first love. Did you ever wonder about Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman and House's first loves? Here are some short stories, how I see it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I don't own House MD, but other characters you don't know are all mine. (You can borrow them, just tell me first)_

**Wilson**

Wilson was always the guy who fell in and out of love very fast. He was the guy with 3 ex-wives, so it was obvious that his first love happened very early, and that was indeed true. He, 'till this day, still remembers her short brown hair, that reminded him of chocolate, her bright blue eyes and smile that was easily compared to an angel's. Her name was Nusha and she was his very first love. Sure they were only four years old, but he could already see their future. They will go to a same school and when they'll grow up, they will both be teachers in a same school. They will have a beautiful white house with white fence and a swing on the grass so green, you have never saw it before. They will also have a farm, and they will breed unicorns. They will get married in beautiful church and she will be wearing pretty blue dress (blue was her favorite color) and he'll be in a pink tuxedo. There'll be a lot of butterflies. Everybody will throw rice on them, and it will truly be a fairy-tale wedding. They will sit on the balcony and call storks, so they'll bring them baby twins. They'll have one girl named Lara and a boy Ian. They will live happily ever after. Wilson never admitted this to anyone, but he was always more Barbie kind of guy, and what he liked most about Nusha was, that she was more boyish kind of girl. She never played with Barbie dolls or with stuffed animals, she always played with cars and balls. She was even in their kindergarten football team. He loved her very much, for a week or so. Then he met Sam and her green eyes interested him more than Nusha's blue's. But he never forgot Nusha and he often wonder what happened to her. How little did he knew, that she was working in the same hospital than he was…

A/N: I will probably write something more about Nusha&Wilson, but not just yet.


	2. Important AN

**Ok... I'm going to England for 2 weeks now, and I won't be able to update. But when I come back, expect a lot new chapters, because I will have a lot of time to write.**

**Enjoy,**

**Spomincica**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it took soooooooo long to update, but I forgot about this story. Thanks Mia for reminder._

**Cameron**

When Cameron was just a little girl, she was a scout. As a matter of fact, she still is. She loved it there. They went camping at winter holidays and at summer too. In summer they usually went down by a river, but when she was a scout for the third year, they went to the seaside. She was very happy. She and her two best friends went on the bus to reserve seats. Lois and Barbara sat together, but Allison sat on a seat before them. She threw her rucksack on her seat and went to say goodbye to her parents. Like I said before, by then she was a scout for 3 years, so she knew all other scouts too. She was very surprised when she saw unknown face sitting on a seat next to her. He looked very much like Peter (other scout) so she sat down and said:

"Hi, Pete. How did you do in school this year?"

She was very surprised when she heard Peter's voice before her. He said:

"Very good. And you?"

She smiled ashamed and turned. She said to Peter:

"Whoooooppps. I thought you were he," and showed on her neighbor. Peter smiled and turned forward.

"No… My name is Thomas, but everyone calls me Sleeping Beauty."

As he said that he blushed, as he was ashamed of his own nickname. Allison thought that she would as well be, if she were a boy. She introduced herself and they talked all long way to the coast. When they arrived there, she was already in love with him. Camp only lasted a week and it already came the last night. Tradition is, that on the last night, scouts have weddings. There was no surprise when Allison and Thomas got married, but everyone was shocked when they found out, that they will stay only friends, because Thomas had a girlfriend from Holland. They however still are very good friends, no matter if Thomas is now happily married to Hannah (girl from Holland).

**This is kind of true story. Not all of it, but some parts are true.**


End file.
